


Держись света

by eighthesther



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долгая дорога домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держись света

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70977) by Melinora. 



Сехуна Лухан подбирает прямо на трассе. Солнце уже клонится к закату, и слепит сквозь лобовое стекло, потому он успевает проехать метров сто, прежде чем осознает, что на обочине мелькнул вовсе не дорожный знак.

Но решительно выворачивает руль он только через полкилометра, и, вернувшись, останавливается поодаль.

\- Эй! – окликает он странную фигуру, сидящую на небольшой дорожной сумке. – Парень?

Сехун смотрит на него из-под челки, и в его взгляде пустота. Правда тогда Лухан еще не знает ни Сехуна, ни его имени, ни истории.

Позже, когда они все же успевают засветло добраться до небольшого городка, и обустраиваются на ночь в одном из покинутых домов, Сехун все же называет себя и признается, что думал останется на обочине навсегда.

\- Еще бы, - ворчит Лухан, проверяя проводку от генератора электричества к переносному прожектору. – Жить надоело?

Сехун отводит взгляд.

Той ночью Лухан узнает, что раньше у Сехуна были родители, учеба и новенький мотоцикл. В новой жизни, даже последний пришлось бросить, когда закончился бензин.

За мотоциклом они возвращаются спустя два дня, проведенных на одном месте. Лухан впервые за эти дни, видит на лице Сехуна слабую улыбку.

\- А ты боялся, - пожимает плечами он, хлопая Сехуна по плечу. – Куда он денется.

Тогда им удается загрузить мотоцикл в кузов пикапа Лухана, а после первой брошенной заправки, Сехун предпочитает следовать за Луханом на нем. Вначале тот против, но заметив, что после Сехун становится спокойней, как будто его надлом ненадолго стягивается, перестает возражать.

Спустя две недели, четыре городка, и множество бессонных ночей под слепящими лампами, Лухан так и не находит причин, почему позволил Сехуну занять место в его машине и жизни. В Сехуне есть что-то от щенка или котенка, что вызывает у Лухана желание спрятать его в карман, но когда ночами Сехун рисует какие-то схемы, или сосредоточенно что-то читает. Или когда Лухан просыпается от запаха расплавленной канифоли и горячего металла, он понимает, что все гораздо сложней.

Они не расспрашивают друг друга ни о чем, не лезут в душу, не рассказывают смешные истории. Есть просто Лухан и просто Сехун, посреди километров пустынных полей. По слухам, дальше на север еще остались заселенные территории, но Лухан не спешит. Заканчивается июль, Сехун собирает что-то наподобие световой пушки. Они пробуют ее в деле, когда на одной из ночевок, две твари пытаются добраться до них. Одной удается сбежать, а вторую они держат в свете прожектора, наблюдая, как та корчится.

\- Пять часов, - фиксирует Сехун, когда все заканчивается.

Они остаются в коттедже у самого моря. Сехун разбирает свою пушку и что-то паяет, пока Лухан уходит на пляж и долго бродит по линии прибоя. Босые ноги утопают в мокром песке, и от накатывающих волн быстро намокают подкатанные штаны. Лухан всматривается в горизонт, наслаждаясь тем, как бликуют волны. Его мир затапливает свет и крик чаек, а потом солнце клонится к закату и Лухан возвращается в дом.

Они закрывают окна и двери, включают свет и ждут.

Бывает, ожидание не проходит зря.

В августе становится понятно, что придется перебираться ближе к людям. Хотя бы потому, что концентрация тварей там выше.

Лухан высчитывает время восхода и время заката, а потом долго сидит над картой, планируя. Сехун возвращается с моря под вечер, едва ли не впервые за все время, выйдя из дому. Он присаживается на край старого дивана, и долго вытирает полотенцем влажные волосы. А потом начинает говорить.

Он рассказывает, как они с семьей каждый год ездили на море, и как его мама всегда заставляла его слишком рано выбираться из воды, и как папа ворчал из-за плохого сигнала телевизора. И про лабрадора Коки, который умер от старости, когда Сехуну было шестнадцать. И про сестру, не поехавшую домой на каникулы, и чудом оставшуюся в городе.

Лухан слушает не шелохнувшись, а потом притягивает его к себе за затылок, прижимает голову к своей груди и долго молчит.

Они выезжают на следующий день. Мотоцикл Сехуна надежно закреплен в кузове, а сам он дремлет на пассажирском сидении.

Они стараются много двигаться, не задерживаться нигде дольше нескольких дней. Но Лухан все чаще задумывается о зимовке. Они могут играть в салки сколько угодно, пока солнце на их стороне, но Лухан высчитывает время, и секунды убегают сквозь пальцы.

Он дежурит по ночам, третий вариант световой пушки Сехуна, превосходит все ожидания, твари лезут на свет как мотыльки и Лухан безжалостно оставляет их под мощным прожектором, который они возят с собой. А утром Сехун садится за руль, и сверяется с картой, позволяя Лухану поспать. У них все распределено и разложено по местам – собрать-разобрать, время светового дня, накрепко закрытые окна и открытая дверь.

Лухану кажется, что вот-вот должно стать легче, но раз за разом их капкан захлопывается, а ему по прежнему нужно заставлять себя делать каждый вдох, как будто сквозь слой воды.

Место для остановки выбирают не они, а машина Лухана, решившая заглохнуть прямо на окраине небольшого города, каких они видели уже много. Сехун лезет под капот, и спустя несколько минут, пожимает плечами.

\- Я ничего не сделаю, нужен ремонт, - с тенью вины признает он.

Лухан с усилием трет глаза. В конце концов, Сехун всего лишь технический гений, он не может коробкой спичек и гаечным ключом исправить коробку передач.  
Им удается дотолкать машину до жилого района, и там они встречают Бэкхена. Это везение, ничего больше. Бэкхену хватает взгляда на содержимое их кузова, чтобы посторониться, пропуская в дом. Лухану хватает взгляда на его дом, чтобы понять – им с Сехуном больше никуда не надо.

Они с Бэкхеном разговаривают до заката. Тот не особо расспрашивает, но упоминает, что ближайший город окружен световой стеной.

Хорошо, думает Лухан, в случае чего, им будет куда отступать.

\- У меня там сестра, - коротко сообщает Сехун. По его тону, Лухан понимает, что он отправится туда с ближайшим рассветом.

Он действительно ожидает, что Сехун не вернется, но спустя два дня слышит во дворе рев мотоцикла и выскакивает наружу. Сехун привозит еду, новости и какие-то детали для своих потребностей. Лухан сам не знает, почему долго обнимает его в лучах закатного солнца, чувствуя, как равномерно бьется сердце.

С Бэкхеном становится легче, по крайней мере, у них с Сехуном теперь есть возможность спать одновременно. Лухан засыпает, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и просыпается, чувствуя, как дыхание Сехуна шевелит волоски на его затылке.

\- Вы вместе? – как-то спрашивает его Бэкхен, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Сехун надевает одну из их общих с Луханом футболок.

Тот пожимает плечами. Он никогда не задумывался, что у них с Сехуном. Они знакомы три месяца, и у обоих есть вещи, которые им не хотелось бы помнить. И они целовались пару раз, когда казалось, что кроме них в мире не осталось ни одного человека, ни единого цвета и проблеска. Но Лухан не может сказать, дело в самом Сехуне или в том, сколько времени они провели наедине.

Чем дальше, тем стремительней надвигается зима. По утрам земля покрывается изморозью, и Лухан с тоской вспоминает их коттедж на пляже, и море в лучах восходящего солнца, и как Сехун морщился и прятался в простынях, когда ближе к полудню, Лухан пытался вытащить его из постели.

Бэкхен все чаще уходит к какому-то Чанелю, возвращаясь уже под вечер, когда тени становятся длинными и опасными, чем нарушает их негласный комендантский час. Сехун морщится и многозначительно смотрит на Лухана, но тот подает ему тряпку, чтобы вытереть испачканные в машинном масле руки.

Когда Бэкхен, наконец, рассказывает о Чанеле – лучше не становится. Бэкхен ночами всматривается в темноту, за пределами их освещенного круга, а утром уходит быстрым шагом. Как-то, Сехун решает проследить, и возвращается обескураженным. Лухан только качает головой, потому что в этих делах никогда нет места здравому смыслу.

Спустя неделю, удача впервые отворачивается от них. Лухан знает, что Сехун винит себя, но на самом деле в этом нет ничьей вины. Попавшаяся им тварь до последнего пытается прорваться, а Лухан забывает про осторожность. Он даже не успевает понять, что произошло, просто чувствует удар, рот наполняется солоноватым вкусом, а потом он теряет сознание.

\- Голова кружится? – заботливо спрашивает Бэкхен, когда он приходит в себя. Сквозь ставни пробиваются лучи холодного утреннего солнца, оставляя на полу острые полосы.

\- Очень, - сглатывает Лухан, а потом его выворачивает прямо в подставленную кастрюлю.

\- Значит сотрясение, - вздыхает Бэкхен, помогая ему лечь обратно. – Ты пролетел через полкомнаты.

\- И пропустил все самое интересное, - криво улыбается Лухан, а потом обводит взглядом комнату. – А где?..

\- На улице, - пожимает плечами Бэкхен. – Очень переживает.

\- Вот дурак, - хмыкает Лухан. – Замерзнет же, скажи ему, чтобы зашел.

Сехун проскальзывает в комнату, бледный, как тень самого себя, и останавливается на пороге.

\- Эй, - улыбается ему Лухан, пытаясь преодолеть сонливость. – Ты чего?

\- Ничего, - упрямо мотает челкой Сехун, так и не подняв на него взгляд.

\- Иди сюда, - просит его Лухан, и чуть сдвигается, освобождая краешек дивана.

Он отключается, чувствуя, как Сехун осторожно пристраивается рядом. А когда просыпается, тот опять рисует какую-то схему в своем углу.

С первым снегом, Сехун заканчивает новую систему освещения. Он зовет Лухана с Бэкхеном, и долго показывает, как все устроено, и за что отвечают переключатели.

\- С ума сойти, - со смешком комментирует Бэкхен, на пробу прощелкивая несколько уровней света, от приятного глазу, до сияния операционной. Сехун довольно ухмыляется и трогает Лухана за край ладони, а тот переплетает их пальцы и улыбается в ответ.

Спустя несколько дней, он находит Сехуна сидящим на столе и рассеянно играющего с переключателем. Лампы под потолком то зажигаются, то гаснут, оставляя комнату в сером сиянии, проникающем с улицы. Бэкхен у Чанеля, потому Лухан уверен, что им никто не помешает. Он подходит вплотную, становясь между доверчиво разведенными коленями, кладет руки Сехуну на бедра, и целует его. У Сехуна прохладные ладони, которыми он обхватывает лицо Лухана, а потом скользит ниже на шею, цепляется за плечи, греет их на пояснице Лухана, под теплым свитером.

Краем уха Лухан слышит скрип половиц, и, пользуясь тем, что Сехун целует его за ухом, находит взглядом удивленного Бэкхена, который вернулся раньше, чем обычно. Тот качает головой и уходит на крыльцо. Лухан присоединяется к нему спустя несколько минут, когда они с Сехуном, обменявшись еще парой теплых поцелуев, наконец, отстраняются. Он зябко кутается в куртку, и присаживается на ступеньку рядом с Бэкхеном.

\- И кто у тебя? – спустя какое-то время молчания, спрашивает Бэкхен.

Успевший впасть в бездумное оцепенение Лухан, вздрагивает от звука его голоса.

\- В смысле? – приподнимает брови он.

\- С Сехуном ясно, - пожимает плечами Бэкхен, и поворачивается к нему лицом. – А кто у тебя?

\- Жена, - поняв, о чем речь, коротко отвечает Лухан.

Бэкхен притихает, а потом, оглянувшись на дом, осторожно уточняет.

\- А Сехун знает?

\- Он никогда не спрашивал, - ежится Лухан, как будто холодный ветер проникает не только под куртку, но и под кожу.

Бэкхен кивает, и они больше не возвращаются к этому разговору.

***

Когда на улице совсем холодает, Бэкхен зовет Чанеля в гости.

\- Он там совсем один, - объясняет он, и, опережая вопросы, добавляет: - Я предлагал ему перебраться к нам.

Сехун пожимает плечами, как будто отвечая, что каждый сам себе убийца, и Лухан согласен с ним.

Чанель оказывается высоким нескладным парнем, чуть хромающим на каждом шаге. Он приходит ближе к ночи, и следом за ним приходит тварь.

Чанель защищает ее, точнее его, потому что тварь – определенно он, так, как будто от этого зависит его собственная жизнь, и впервые рука Лухана на секунду замирает, и этого становится достаточно. Он крепко ловит запястье Сехуна и качает головой, позволяя только Бэкхену последовать за ними.

Сехун не понимает ни тогда, ни когда Бэкхен возвращается один и в отчаянии швыряет банкой от пива в стену, ни наутро.

\- Если он посмеет вернуться, то больше не уйдет, - мрачно обещает он, пока скручивает что-то, что, предположительно, станет деталью давно обещанной световой ловушки.

\- Само собой, - соглашается Лухан, подавая мрачно молчащему Бэкхену молоток и несколько гвоздей. Потому что ему не нравится уже хотя бы то, что у них теперь дыра вместо стены.

Спустя несколько недель, когда дорога промерзает и становится сухой, Бэкхен заводит разговор.

_\- Мне кажется, что с Чанёлем что-то происходит, - Бэкхён задумчиво пинал ножку стола, постукивая пальцами по губам.  
Сехун удивленно посмотрел на него. Это был первый раз после той ночи, когда Бэкхён решил заговорить об этом парне.  
\- То есть, с ним происходит больше, чем он говорит, - пояснил Бэкхён и вздохнул.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Лу Ханю было мало интересно, что там происходит с придурком, из-за которого им пришлось восстанавливать стену.  
\- Он все еще общается с этим существом, и мне уже начинает казаться, что не все тут так чисто.  
\- Он больной, - констатировал Сехун, Лу Хань кивнул на это.  
\- Я думаю, что он вырывает себе могилу, - в голосе Лу Ханя не было ни нотки жалости. - Он наивно считает, что кто-то изменится ради него?  
\- Видимо, - Бэкхён пожал плечами. - Но это не мешает мне беспокоиться за него.  
\- Он тебе что, нравится? - прищурился Сехун, а когда Бэкхён подавил улыбку и отвернулся, фыркнул: - Тогда ты еще больший придурок.  
\- Ему надо помочь, - Бэкхён посмотрел в окно. Там уже сгущались зимние сумерки, из дома не выйдешь. - Вы со мной?  
Лу Хань и Сехун переглянулись и пожали плечами._

\- Тварь морочит ему голову, - рассеянно бормочет Бэкхен, пока Сехун заливает в бачок мотоцикла бензин. – Этому должно быть нормальное объяснение. Мы же ничего не знаем о возможностях тварей, может они как-то... влияют? Его надо вытащить, иначе в этом всем нет смысла.

_\- Ты думаешь, это хорошая идея? - Сехун с сомнением посмотрел на Бэкхёна.  
\- В любом случае, его нужно отсюда увозить, - тот закусил губу. - Когда это все закончится, мы вряд ли сможем помочь.  
\- Психиатр ему помог бы, - буркнул Сехун, но письмо взял._

Это срабатывает. Сехун возвращается не один, а с высоким темноволосым парнем. Тот смотрит огромными встревоженными глазами и заявляет, что ему плевать на все, он просто хочет забрать Чанеля.

_Чонин застыл на пороге дома Чанёля и Миён.  
То есть, нет. Только Чанёля.  
Бэкхён положил руку ему на плечо, аккуратно проталкивая внутрь.  
\- Его здесь нет, - сообщил он. - Мы проверили все еще вчера.  
\- Где он? - охнул Чонин.  
\- Остается надеяться, что он жив, - мрачно ответил Лу Хань.  
\- Не похоже, что здесь была битва за жизнь, - вздохнул Сехун.  
\- Ты намекаешь, что он ушел с ними сам? - прошипел Бэкхён.  
\- Сам или не сам, - Сехун ткнул рукой на пол перед дверью комнаты Чанёля - там были капли крови. - Главное, что он жив... ну или вроде того.  
\- Не глупи, это не вампиры, - Лу Хань закатил глаза. - Долго он с ними не продержится - его убьют.  
\- Вы все еще говорите о моем друге, - ошеломленный Чонин смотрел на разобранную кровать, в которой явно спали двое. - Заткнитесь и даже не предполагайте, что он может быть мертв.  
Бэкхён опустил голову._

К охоте, а иначе это не назовешь, они готовятся тщательно. Это первый раз, когда они не устраивают засаду и ждут, а собираются выйти навстречу тьме. Тварь, такая же ненормальная, как Чанель, указывает направление, и Лухан жалеет, что Чонин дал той уйти, а не позвал их. Но не смотря на эффект неожиданности, и новую модификацию световой пушки Сехуна, сбежать удается всем троим. Лухан в сердцах пинает подвернувшийся под ногу камень и старается даже не смотреть в сторону мрачного Сехуна. Впрочем, Бэкхена с Чонином, похоже, это почти не огорчает. Они вытаскивают бессознательное тело Чанеля, и Чонин подозрительно шмыгает носом, пока они укладывают того на заднее сиденье его машины.

Неожиданностью становится то, что Бэкхен решает ехать в город с ними.

\- Серьезно? – скептично спрашивает Лухан, Сехун же только приподнимает бровь.

Бэкхен пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд.

\- Можете остаться у меня, - вместо ответа говорит он. – Если останетесь.

\- Останемся, - без колебаний отвечает Сехун.

\- На километры вокруг нет никого кроме тварей, - качает головой Бэкхен.

\- Мы привыкли, - ухмыляется Лухан. – Нас устраивает.

Они стоят на крыльце до тех пор, пока машина не скрывается за поворотом, а потом Сехун тянет Лухана внутрь. Для того чтобы закончить световую ловушку, ему нужно еще совсем немного, а где-то в этом городке еще остались две твари, которым есть что предъявить.

***

Когда на улице темнеет, Лухан зажигает свет поярче и устраивается на диване, рассматривая сгорбившегося за столом Сехуна.

\- Иди сюда, - просит он.

Сехун вначале недовольно морщится, но потом послушно поднимается и укладывается рядом. Какое-то время они лежат в тишине, а потом он чуть приподнимает голову с плеча Лухана, и негромко просит.

\- Расскажи что-нибудь.

\- Знаешь историю об утенке, который повредил лапу? – помолчав, спрашивает тот.

\- Нет, - качает головой Сехун.

\- Она грустная, - на всякий случай предупреждает Лухан.

\- Как и наша, - отвечает Сехун с улыбкой в голосе.

Как и эта.


End file.
